


Blindsided (A Kuroo x OC FanFiction)

by RogueRiddler



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, haikyuu fanfiction, haikyuu!! - Freeform, mature - Freeform, noncanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueRiddler/pseuds/RogueRiddler
Summary: Ok, this is something I have been working on for a while and I'd like to preface this by saying a few things.Also, a bit of a "warning" This is 'spicy' in some bits. The characters will partake in some M rated things from time to time. This is your warning.1. I've looked all over and come to see that Kuroo's first name is Tetsuro, so that's how I will be referring to him in this fanfiction. (If this is incorrect, please let me know. I don't know a whole lot about the structure for Japanese as a language all that well; other than a lot of the time when people introduce themselves or even write their name out, it's last name, first name. I have seen the anime in both English and Japanese so it can be confusing sometimes.)2. For now, I am only posting the first chapter so I can get a gist of what people think. I have 10 chapters already written for this, but it is still being heavily edited because I like to change a lot and revise as much as possible.3. If I do post more, there may be continuity errors as well as 'canon' errors because I do not know all there is to know about Haikyuu!! (YET lol) and am still researching things and delving into the characters' stories a bit. So, please bear with me.4. !!!!!!This is going to be a fluffy yet somewhat mature fic. It's not going to have a lot of volleyball, it may have some spice, like drama later on, but nothing too crazy. Kind of just my take on a heavily relationship-driven fic.!!!!5. I also love to use pictures to go along with my chapters, so if it bothers you, I apologize. I hope it doesn't get in the way and if people don't like it, I won't continue to use them!I think that about covers it, for now, so please, ENJOY, Comment, bookmark, share with your priests!
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is something I have been working on for a while and I'd like to preface this by saying a few things.  
> Also, a bit of a "warning" This is 'spicy' in some bits. The characters will partake in some M rated things from time to time. This is your warning. 
> 
> 1\. I've looked all over and come to see that Kuroo's first name is Tetsuro, so that's how I will be referring to him in this fanfiction. (If this is incorrect, please let me know. I don't know a whole lot about the structure for Japanese as a language all that well; other than a lot of the time when people introduce themselves or even write their name out, it's last name, first name. I have seen the anime in both English and Japanese so it can be confusing sometimes.)  
> 2\. For now, I am only posting the first chapter so I can get a gist of what people think. I have 10 chapters already written for this, but it is still being heavily edited because I like to change a lot and revise as much as possible.  
> 3\. If I do post more, there may be continuity errors as well as 'canon' errors because I do not know all there is to know about Haikyuu!! (YET lol) and am still researching things and delving into the characters' stories a bit. So, please bear with me. 
> 
> 4\. !!!!!!This is going to be a fluffy yet somewhat mature fic. It's not going to have a lot of volleyball, it may have some spice, like drama later on, but nothing too crazy. Kind of just my take on a heavily relationship-driven fic.!!!!
> 
> 5\. I also love to use pictures to go along with my chapters, so if it bothers you, I apologize. I hope it doesn't get in the way and if people don't like it, I won't continue to use them!
> 
> I think that about covers it, for now, so please, ENJOY, Comment, bookmark, share with your priests!

Having grown up with Kenma made it easy to become an introvert. That was the case for Yumeko; she was very much into games and anime, and more importantly, her BL novels.

Kenma was the only one who knew about her BL addiction though.

The pair of childhood friends were so close and eerily similar that people often mistook them for twins. Yumeko's hair was especially familiar, given that her naturally light-colored hair was a shade or two off from her best friends, her roots only a bit darker than her hair, rather than the dark brown that would mimic Kenma.

Today was like any other thus far, only now Yumeko would be watching Kenma at practice after school. Normally, she would head straight home and play video games or catch up on a new BL novel.

Yumeko walked into the gym and immediately found Kenma. The pair were like magnets in social settings, but when Kenma was on the court, it was different. She offered him a smile and a wave and set her things down.

She had been to a few of his games as a bystander in the crowd, but never to practice. So this was new.

Kenma walked over to her and sat down beside her, "Are you going to watch us today?" He brushed his hair behind his ear and looked at her.

Yumeko nodded, "My parents are super busy," was all she said. "Hey, could I sleepover tonight?" She asked, giving Kenma the puppy dog eyes.

"Sleepover? Say what now?" Another boy walked up, his hair tousled and pitch black. "Don't tell me you have a girlfriend and didn't tell anyone about her?" He chuckled and bent down to the pair's level.

Kenma rolled his eyes, "This is Yumeko, she's been my friend since we were small and she sleeps over sometimes," he sighed at the end as if it was the simplest thing ever. "And you already know the answer to that, Yumeko," he offered a sideways smile.

As a long-time friend of Kenma's, he wondered why he had never mentioned her before. "I didn't catch your name, chibi-chan" He already knew her name, but wanted to hear her say it. 

Yumeko turned her attention to the other boy, ignoring the nickname for now. He looked amused by her reaction though. "It's Yumeko," she smiled shyly and offered a quick bow. 

Kuroo smirked, "My name is Tetsuro Kuroo, I'm a third-year," his smile was smug, yet inviting.

"I'm going to warm up now." Kenma got up and left, tugging Tetsuro along, leaving Yumeko on the floor to watch.

"Kenma, how come you've never mentioned her before? I thought I was your only childhood friend?" He asked as they started stretching. 

Kenma shrugged, "It never came up. She's not a social person either, she usually just goes home after school, but since I'm in volleyball, she thought it would be a good idea to stop by sometimes and support me,"

Tetsuro nodded, switching to stretch his other side, "So I take it she doesn't really know anything about me either," 

Kenma nodded, "We talk about video games mostly, and you're too lame to bring up in conversation," 

Tetsuro could see the smirk tugging at Kenma's lips and rolled his eyes. 

Their practice started and the mood in the gym went from playful and lighthearted to serious and tense. It was fascinating to watch them get into it; it was as if they were in another world.

Yumeko couldn't tear her eyes away, not even for a second.

She didn't know much about volleyball, but it was fairly simple to catch the gist while watching a mock game.

When they were done, Yumeko stood up and patted Kenma on the back when he walked over. "That was intense," she commented, holding her nose in mock disgust. "I never see you this serious, Kenma," she teased.

Kenma chugged some water before gathering his things, "I have to go change, will you wait outside the gym for me?"

Yumeko nodded and gathered her things before walking out of the gym.

A few minutes later, Tetsuro came out, making his way straight to Yumeko.

"I never knew Kenma had a friend he was so close with, besides me," he laughed, continuing past her to the vending machine. He paid for his drinks and handed one to Yumeko. "Here, it's still pretty hot out," she took the drink and thanked him.

Kenma joined the pair shortly after and was handed the same drink as Yumeko. He also thanked his upperclassmen and opened the canned beverage.

The trio stood in silence for a moment, quietly sipping their drinks.

Tetsuro broke the silence a moment later, "let's get going, shall we?"

They all started walking. Yumeko stood between the two boys; Tetsuro to her right and Kenma to the left. It was only now that she noticed how Tetsuro towered over herself.

She glanced his way once more, not realizing she was staring. He caught her eyes and met them with a smirk, his eyes twinkling in the dusk.

Yumeko whipped her head forward and kept her eyes down, too afraid to look up again. That is until they reached Kenma's house.

"Goodnight, you two." Tetsuro once again broke the silence and started walking in a different direction.

Kenma unlocked his door and allowed Yumeko to walk in first.

She stepped inside and removed her shoes, then went upstairs to Kenma's room, followed by Kenma a few minutes later.

"Mom says you're welcome to stay, obviously," he tossed his things down, "Do you want to use the bath before I do?" He asked, pulling out a clean outfit for bed.

Yumeko shook her head, "No, you can go before me, you deserve it," she smiled and plopped down on the bed, making herself comfortable.

Kenma left to bathe and Yumeko pulled out her handheld and picked up where she left off on a game.

Before she knew it, Kenma was back, letting her know he drew the bath for her already.

"Thanks, Kenma," she got up and was handed a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt to change in to. She took them and left the room, heading into the bathroom.

After washing her body and hair she uncovered the steaming bath awaiting her. She slid inside and let the hot water relax her body.

The time seemed to slip away until a knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts.

"Are you still alive?" Kenma's voice asked from the other side.

Yumeko laughed, "Yes, I'm still alive. I'll be out in a minute,"

With that, she decided to drain the water and dry herself off. The clothes felt a little tighter than she remembered, making her look herself over in the mirror once more.

She noticed her body was curvier in her waist and hips. Less like the rectangular shape she normally associated herself with and more like an hourglass.

Yumeko left the bathroom and walked back into Kenma's room. "Kenma, do I look any different?" She asked, twirling once.

Kenma's eyes widened a fraction before he swiftly recovered, the action going unnoticed by his best friend.

He hid his embarrassment well, "It would seem your physique has, well, matured" he sighed and turned towards his closet, pulling out a hoodie. He handed it to her and she took it, confused.

She stood in front of the mirror in his room and ran her hands down her sides, spinning a little to examine her backside. Her cheeks warmed when she caught Kenma's flustered face in the mirror. Yumeko laughed and pulled the hoodie on. "I guess I never realized that my figure had changed. Some best friend you are; you should have told me!" She fake pouted and crawled into the bed beside him.

"Well I don't look at you like that, so how would I notice?" They both got under the covers and Kenma shut the light off.

"You've got a good point there. Goodnight Kenma," she pecked her best friend's cheek and turned over.

"Goodnight, Yumeko,"

The following morning, Yumeko woke up to Kenma getting ready. She yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Good morning, Kenma, why are you up so early?" She asked, getting out of bed.

"Sorry if I woke you, I have practice. You don't have to get up if you don't want to,"

She yawned again and gathered her things, "I have to go home and get ready anyway,"

Yumeko took her things and the pair left the house, parting once outside. "See you later, have fun at practice," she waved and made her way home.

Once inside she greeted her mother, who was cleaning up from breakfast. "Your lunch is over here, sweetie," Yumeko nodded and headed upstairs to change and get ready for the day.

She changed into a fresh uniform and looked herself over in the mirror once more, then brushed her hair out, deciding to leave it down.

Once she deemed herself ready, she left her room and went downstairs. She grabbed her lunch and left with breakfast tucked in a bag under her arm.

She knew Kenma wouldn't have remembered to bring breakfast for himself.

Yumeko left the house with plenty of time to spare and walked to school.

The gym was bustling by the time she got there; glancing at her wristwatch, Yumeko noted that they had plenty of time left to practice before school started. So, naturally, the blonde helped herself to a spot inside along the wall of the gym. She went unnoticed as practice went on.

To keep herself entertained, she pulled a BL novel out and started reading.

The art was beautiful and took no time at all to sweep Yumeko up into a world of her own.

It wasn't until the boys were done that her petite frame was spotted sitting quietly.

Kenma jogged over to her and bent down to her level. "Yumeko, what brings you here?" He asked quietly.

The rest of the team noticed the pair.

Yumeko tore her eyes away from her book and smiled warmly up at her best friend.

"I knew you would forget to eat breakfast, so I brought you some... as well as some for your team if they'd like,"

She stood up and dusted herself off, picking up a large bag.

"Hey guys, I brought breakfast, if you'd like," she called out, her voice wavering at the end.

All eyes were on her, and soon, she was accompanied by the entire team.

"It's not much-" she began to say, but was cut off by someone,

"Are you kidding?! We'd love some!"

She couldn't tell who spoke, but heat flooded her face nonetheless.

"Okay, then help yourselves to as much as you'd like," she smiled, pulling the contents of the bag out. The dish was passed around and the boys all dug in.

Yumeko helped herself to the banana she brought and sat down, happy that they enjoyed the food.

A familiar raven-haired giant helped himself to the spot beside her and smiled. "Thanks for thinking of us this morning; you didn't have to,"

Yumeko turned to Tetsuro and smiled, "Don't mention it, it's the least I can do when I know Kenma didn't eat this morning, so I can only imagine there would be a few others who hadn't eaten either," she laughed, taking another bite of her banana.

Tetsuro leaned back against the wall and chuckled, "I'm one of those forgetful people, and I'm the captain," he ran a hand through his hair, catching Yumeko's attention and drawing it to his flexed arms.

She tried not to stare but couldn't help herself. He looked like he was taken right out of one of her favorite mangas and dropped right before her eyes. His physique was simply beautiful and beauty should be admired.

Tetsuro knew he had eyes on him, but he held the pose a little too long on purpose, just to watch as their eyes met and her face turned pink.

Yumeko averted her gaze upon being caught and bit into her banana nervously, finishing it off. She excused herself to throw it away; ultimately deciding to cool off outside for a few minutes longer.

 _"Get it together, Yumeko, you're acting silly!_ " She mentally scolded.

With a sigh of uncertainty she re-entered the gym and met the team all lined up and bowing to her, Kenma included.

"Thank you for thinking of us Yumeko! We greatly appreciate it!" They all shouted in unison.

Yumeko's face lit up a brilliant shade of red, "N-No, it's really nothing! You're all welcome! I-I'd do it again, gladly!" She stammered out, struggling to find the right words.

When they all stood straight, they practically had stars in their eyes.

"Miss Yumeko, please continue to think of us! We'll take anything you give us! Whenever you want!"

Kenma snorted and gathered his belongings before walking away to go change.

"Of course! I-I'll do my best," she smiled nervously.

Yumeko had to pry herself away from a few of the boys but managed to get away unscathed.

She looked around for Kenma but didn't see him.

"He went to go change," Tetsuro's voice hummed from behind her.

Yumeko spun around and thanked him, "I'll go wait for him then-"

"Yumeko, can I talk to you for a moment?" He interrupted, looking everywhere but at her.

"Sure," she smiled, following him to a quieter corner of the gym.

Tetsuro looked nervous and remained silent for a moment before opening his mouth to speak. "I wanted to know..." he paused when he looked into her eyes, "um, when Kenma's birthday was," he blurted out.

He mentally groaned.

Yumeko smiled and stepped closer, standing up on her toes to whisper it in his ear.

The simple act sent Tetsuro's mind into a frenzy. She smelled sweet, like strawberries and cream. He licked his lips and fought the urge to nuzzle into her neck. He scolded himself for thinking such a thing, but he hadn't smelled something so sweet before. 

When she stepped back, she linked her hands together behind her back, "I know he can be weird about his birthday, but I know he trusts you. You're one of the few people he's opened up to, besides myself," she bit her lip, and all he wanted to do was take that lip and bite it. He wondered what kind of reaction she would have.

He blinked and reality rushed back down, "I'm glad he's comfortable around me too," he smiled, "thanks for telling me," he ran his fingers through his hair once again and sighed, "I should probably go change,"

Before she could answer, he walked away shamefully.

Yumeko walked off and met Kenma outside, "Ready to go?" He asked, tugging his bag up over his shoulder. She nodded and they made their way inside, idly chatting about schoolwork.

The morning droned on in a slow and lazy blur, so by lunch, Yumeko was excited to get up and stretch her legs. Her mind had been fuzzy and in need of a pick me up. She made her way down the hall and to the vending machine, where a few students were standing and talking.

The machine was unoccupied so she fished out her coins, but a hand beat her to the slot.

She looked up and met Tetsuro's tall figure leaning in, "It's the least I can do," he smiled and stepped back to let her select her drink. She pressed the button for the banana milk and bent down to retrieve it. "Thank you, but you didn't have to," she popped the straw inside and sucked a sip out.

Tetsuro leaned against the machine and crossed his arms over his chest. "How were your classes this morning? Just as boring as mine?" He chuckled.

Yumeko giggled and bit her lip, "Yeah, it all went by in a blur, to be honest,"

Tetsuro stood up straight, "let me walk you back to class,"

It was a harmless gesture, but both parties nervously walked down the hall, unsure of what to say for their short walk.

"This is my class, thanks again," she held up the drink happily and walked back inside, her cheeks a faint pink.

She walked back to her seat and ate her lunch quietly, sipping on her drink. When she was finished she cleaned up and put her lunch box away.

A girl came up to her desk, one she recognized from her class.

"Was that Kuroo just now, walking you to class?" She asked.

Yumeko looked up and nodded her head, "It was, do you know him?" She answered.

The girl blushed and shook her head, "No, but I would like to, could you introduce us?"

Yumeko shrugged, "Maybe, we're not exactly close. I know him through a close friend of mine,"

The girl looked disappointed, "Okay. Thanks for being honest with me," she walked away.

Yumeko felt a little bad but pulled out her books for class. There was still some time left, so she got ahead on some of her homework. When the teacher returned the class got back to their seats and got ready for the next lesson.

The afternoon was just as boring as the morning lessons but seemed to go by faster at least. Finally, it was the end of the day. The school bell chimed throughout the halls, students filled the hallways, rushing to hurry up and leave on this warm Friday afternoon.

Yumeko pulled her bag over her shoulder and left the classroom, heading down to the gym in search of her friend.

"Kenma!" She called after him, running to catch up.

"Oh, sorry I didn't wait, Kuroo wanted us down here as soon as possible,"

Yumeko shook her head, "No, it's okay. I was wondering when you'd be done, id like to go to that new restaurant with you after practice,"

Kenma smiled and told her what time, "Do you mind if I invite the team too?"

Yumeko shook her head, "Not at all. Let's meet there as soon as you're all done, okay?" Kenma nodded and headed inside the gym.

Yumeko left and made her way home, the breeze was warm as it threaded through her hair.

She walked through her door and made her way upstairs. After dropping her bag she went to the bathroom to shower.

Sometime later Yumeko was walking back into town towards the restaurant. She wasn't entirely sure what to wear, feeling a bit nervous about being around a bunch of boys in casual wear.

She got there a little early and waited outside, casually scrolling through her phone.

A few minutes later a group of boys could be seen walking towards the restaurant, all laughing and joking around.

Yumeko stood up and smiled and waved at the group.

Tetsuro's breath hitched in his throat when he laid his eyes on Yumeko. His eyes wandered up and down, admiring her attire.

She was wearing a denim mini skirt and a graphic tank top. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she had accessorized with a few necklaces, one being a mini padlock and chain.

"Hello, guys. Are you all as hungry as I am?" She laughed.

The boys all cheered and they all went inside. Everyone sat down and made themselves comfortable.

Yumeko sat down beside Kenma, per usual, and Tetsuro sat down on the other side of Yumeko.

After looking over the menu, everyone ordered and chatted amongst themselves.

Tetsuro leaned down to talk to Yumeko, "So, what do you do in your free time, Yumeko?"

She looked up at him, blushing at the proximity of their bodies and faces. "Well, I enjoy reading and playing video games. What about you?" She replied.

"Volleyball is a big part of my life right now, but I do enjoy working out and watching movies when I can,"

Their shoulders met and Yumeko could feel herself leaning into him; his presence wasn't unnerving, but comfortable.

Kenma noticed the pair getting cozy and bit back a laugh. He had a feeling the two would click.

Tetsuro felt her leaning against him and smiled, he tried to sneak a hand under the table to where hers was resting on her thigh.

He rested his hand over hers, making her jump in surprise. Her face grew hotter the longer he held on.

She chanced a glance in his direction and bit her lip, slowly pulling her hand free when the food was brought to the table.

In between bites and conversation, Tetsuro would reach down and gently rub circles into her arm, making her skin tingle.

When everyone was done eating, they all pitched in and paid and left the establishment, soon parting ways, leaving the trio all alone.

Kenma piped up before the silence got to them, "I need to stop at the store before I head home, you two go on without me," and he walked off, waving goodbye.

Tetsuro and Yumeko looked at one another and looked away hastily with beet-red faces.

"Yumeko, can I walk you home?" He asked.

Yumeko nodded and they started walking. The sun had set and the stars were twinkling in the sky. As the warm breeze became colder, Yumeko hugged her arms around herself, shivering.

Tetsuro noticed and quickly slid out of his Nekoma jacket. He draped it over her and zipped it up after she slid her arms in. It was bigger than her, but it looked cute.

"Thank you," she blushed and hid her face behind the collar of the jacket. It smelled sweet and musky. It was comforting.

Is this what he smells like? She wondered, glancing his way.

The pair had once again drawn closer, like magnets; their arms bumping. Tetsuro contemplated holding her hand but decided not to, thinking it would be too weird and sudden.

"This is my house," Yumeko stopped and turned to look at him. "Thank you for walking me home," she stepped closer and went to pull the jacket off. 

"Keep it," He told her, blushing. Instinctively, Tetsuro reached forward and gently held her waist. A bit shocked by his own actions, he withdrew his hold and stepped back quickly; like a boy who was afraid of cooties.

When she pulled back she smiled up at him and thanked him, "I'll be sure to wash it and return it soon. Thank's again," 

Before he was totally shut out, he grabbed her hand before she could walk through the gate.

"Could I get your number? I-I'd like us to become better friends," was all he managed to blurt out.

Yumeko giggled and pulled out her phone. "Sure,"

They both exchanged numbers and saved them on their phones.

Yumeko went inside and Tetsuro started walking home, his heart racing a mile a minute.

He glanced down at his phone, looking at her contact name.

It was cheesy and so not like him, but he couldn't help himself when he added it in.

'Yumeko ♡'


	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welllll, I decided to go ahead and post another chapter because I was feeling generous and I've been writing a lot, so why not. So, leave some kudos, comment, bookmark, share with your priests!

The following morning, Yumeko woke to a good morning text from Tetsuro.

"Good morning Yumeko. How did you sleep?"

She smiled and sat up in bed, typing a reply.

"Good morning, Tetsuro :) I slept great, and you?"

She laid back down and nuzzled into the fluffy duvet, stifling a yawn.

Her phone buzzed.

"I'm glad you got a good night's sleep. I slept pretty well myself,"

Yumeko stretched and rubbed her tired eyes, thinking of a reply. Her phone buzzed again.

"Are you busy today?" Came his next text.

Yumeko blushed and thought for a moment.

"I have some errands to run today, but that's all,"  
She crawled out of bed and shivered at the loss of warmth.

Another notification buzzed.

"Do you want to meet for lunch then?"

Heat rose to her cheeks. Was this a date? She typed a response, "I'd love to. Send me the address and I'll head there after my errands." With that, she left her phone and went to get ready for the day.

An hour later, she was in her favorite bookstore, picking up the newest release for her favorite BL manga. She bought a few others and left the store happy with her purchases. After another quick stop at a boutique she liked, she was on her way to her and Tetsuro's meeting spot for lunch.

After walking around town, she found the address of their meeting spot and waited outside. There was still a few minutes before their designated meet time, so she thought it would be best to wait for him.

The sun was beaming down and there wasn't much shade in front of the cafe until Tetsuro walked up and provided some.

"I hope I didn't make you wait long," He said, smiling. Yukemo smiled back, "Not at all, I just got here myself," she stood up and they went inside; Tetsuro held the door open for her. 

They were seated quickly and handed menus. The atmosphere in the small cafe was quaint and relaxing. Soft music played in the background and their little table was tucked away, providing privacy. There were plants all around and the lights weren't too bright; making it feel home-like. 

The silence between the two was a little uneasy, but it was quickly broken when the waitress came over and smiled cheerfully. "Hello, are you ready to order?" Her smile was beautiful and earnest. Tetsuro looked up from the menu, giving a questioning look to Yumeko. 

She placed the menu down and ordered her meal and drink, then handed the menu over with a smile. Tetsuro ordered and also handed the menu back. The waitress jotted everything down quickly and smiled once again, "Okay, that should be out in a bit, is there anything else I can get you?" She looked between her patrons, who both shook their heads and left without another word.

"I come here sometimes to study, it's pretty relaxed here," He said, fiddling with a napkin corner. 

Yumeko smiled and reached over, "So, what made you so bold at dinner last night?" She teased.

Their faces were both pink, but Yumeko surprised him with her outright question. He wasn't sure how to cover his reaction or respond. 

"Ah, well, um; I don't really know what came over me to be completely honest." He looked down at her hand over his and quickly pulled it away, "Um, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," he averted his gaze, refusing to look in her eyes and become a puddle in his seat. 

This wasn't like him though, so he quickly recovered and sat up straight. "I just felt like holding your hand," 

Yumeko giggled and held a hand over her mouth, "It's okay, I was only teasing. I didn't mind though," She admitted.

This settled his nerves momentarily, although, he wasn't sure why he was so jumpy around her all of a sudden. He never had a problem talking to girls before, so what was the big idea? She made him anxious like Kenma did when they first met. He never knew what he was thinking, and he still doesn't sometimes, but Yumeko made him flustered and clumsy. It made him unsure of how to react; it made him feel like he needed to be calculated and strategic. 

Yumeko noticed the look on his face and bit back another laugh. 

Tetsuro cleared his throat, "Well, I'm pretty sure I like you, Yumeko," He admitted stoically. 

This surprised Yumeko. She was enjoying his flustered face and jumbled thoughts. Up until now, he seemed like an open book. 

Her face must have displayed her shock and betrayed her cool demeanor, making Tetsuro regain his confidence. "I think you're beyond beautiful and I know we only formally met two days ago, but I can honestly say I already enjoy your company and I wanted to know if you'd consider going on another date with me,"

Yumeko's face betrayed her once again, "Um, sure," she bit her lip, 'Wasn't this kind of thing supposed to happen at the end of the date, or after a few?' Yumeko scanned her vast knowledge of BL romance and tried to figure out if this was normal or not. She never had a boyfriend before, let alone interested in dating, but- wait, did he say 'another date'??

She released her bottom lip from her teeth and looked up, "So this is a date?" She asked quietly as if someone would hear her and make a fuss. She mentally cursed for her meek and anxious behavior to be seeping out at this very moment. 

Tetsuro nodded, "Well, at least in my mind. I didn't want to outright ask you out in case you said no," He chuckled. 

"So you're only asking me out because you enjoy being around me and think I'm beautiful?" She quipped, regaining her own confidence and composure. Now she had him; she smirked. 

He took the question like a bullet to the chest and stumbled over his reply.

"N-No, I mean, yes?" He looked confused as he tried to think of a better reply. 

Their waitress came back and placed their drinks down, "Your food will be out in just a few; is there anything I can get you in the meantime?" She asked, looking between the pair. 

Yumeko shook her head, "No, this is fine for now, thank you," She smiled and the waitress left. 

"It's not just because of that," He tried, testing the waters. 

"Then what? You said yourself, we barely know one another," her smirk grew. Gotcha. 

Tetsuro sucked in a deep breath, "Then how do people end up dating, or married? It's not like relationships aren't formed from seeing someone you think is attractive and asking them out. Let's not get ahead of ourselves, I only asked you on another date, I didn't ask you to date me, Yu-me-ko-chan~" He retorted skillfully, watching her face turn another shade of pink. 

"You got me there, Tetsuro," She bit her lip and laughed. She reached for her drink and sipped on it, "You can take me out on another date," 

Tetsuro mentally congratulated himself for the smooth recovery, taking a sip of his drink before he could say anything else.

Yumeko glanced out the window for a moment before her gaze returned to Tetsuro.

"So, other than Volleyball, are you passionate about anything else?" She asked.

Tetsuro shrugged his shoulders, "honestly, I'm not sure. Volleyball is all I really feel sure about; like, it's the only thing that I feel so strongly for, but I do like science, and math" he looked down sheepishly.

Yumeko smiled, "I can understand that. I'm not passionate about anything like you are about volleyball, but I do take pride in the things I'm good at, so maybe that's what it is." She giggled and sipped her beverage.

Tetsuro's heart skipped when she laughed just then; it made him feel glad. At least this date wasn't as bad as he initially thought. His own self-doubt crept in momentarily.

Their food was brought out before anything else was said, so they quietly began to eat. The silence wasn't heavy or awkward, which set both of them at ease.

Between bites, they would both sneak glances at one another without the other noticing. The cafe became a little more occupied when they were almost done eating, and Yumeko grew anxious.

She looked up at Tetsuro and dabbed her mouth with a napkin, "where to after this?" She asked, setting her utensils down.

Tetsuro looked up from his plate and bit his lip, "I didn't plan that far ahead, in case things didn't go well," he admitted.

Yumeko cradled her chin in thought, "well, I may have somewhere we can go if you're up to it," she offered.

The raven-haired boy nodded profusely, "absolutely," he grinned like a kid in a candy store and stood up from his chair when he noticed they were done eating. "I'll pay and then we can go," he walked away before she could refuse his offer.

When he came back a few minutes later, the pair left the cafe and Yumeko led the way.

"It's not much, but I enjoy coming here to read or clear my head," she was a few steps ahead of him, but he followed with a smile and a skip in his step nonetheless.

A few blocks down the road and Yumeko had led them to a small courtyard near a park.

It wasn't a playground park, but a large area surrounded by trees and foliage; plus a few paths leading in and out.

The sun was beginning its descent and the air around them was serene and calm. Only a soft breeze billowing through the leaves of the nearby trees.

"Come on," she skipped ahead and led him down a less-traveled path.

He followed her through a thick line of trees that eventually opened up to a small seating area and a pond.

It was well hidden by the trees, the only evidence of its existence was the two light posts next to the path they came from.

"Wow, this place feels untouched by the rest of the world," he took the view in and looked around. He couldn't see anyone through the trees and the only sound in the air was the breeze raking through the leaves.

"I know, it's great for reading in peace or collecting your thoughts." She smiled again and sat down on one of the benches facing the pond.

"How did you find this place?" He asked, coming to sit beside her.

She shrugged, "it was an accident, truth be told," she tilted her head back to look up at the sky. "I was just lost in thought one day while I aimlessly walked the grounds and next thing I knew, I was here," she sighed dreamily as she recalled the memory, "as if I was meant to find it," she finished, casting her eyes back into the murky water a few feet away.

"I've never had anyone stumble in on me either, so It makes it special in a way,"

"Why bring me?" He asked, wondering why she would share her secret hideaway with a guy she barely knew.

"Well, I felt like I needed to share this little piece of serenity with you; who knows, maybe one day you'll need somewhere to escape for a little while," she laughed and turned to face him.

"Besides, it would be rude to keep it all to myself, wouldn't it?" She bit her lip and looked back down at the pond, then to her lap.

"Thank you for sharing it with me," Tetsuro smiled to himself and risked a glance her way.

The breeze was flowing again, making her hair flow behind her. She looked so happy and at peace, he had to take a mental picture of the moment.

Yumeko kicked her legs out and swung them back and forth, listening as birds chirped and sung their melodies.

The pair watched the sun grow dimmer through the gaps in the trees for a while before the silence was finally broken.

"Sorry, I really do get lost in thought a lot, I don't mean to be a lame date," she laughed and looked over at the boy beside her.

Tetsuro shook his head, "You're not lame at all, I'm really enjoying just sitting here with you. Honestly, it's a good break from loud gyms and rowdy guys," he laughed and stood up. "Come on, I have a place in mind too," he offered her his hand and she took it.

They left the small area and walked out of the park to a convenience store nearby.

He told her to wait for him while he went inside and came back a few moments later with two popsicles. "Here," he smiled at her and handed her the frozen treat.

They sat outside the store and ate their popsicles and talked about random things in between bites. From school, video games, books, and volleyball.

The sun had long since set and the sky was now bruised purple and dark blue; the stars hidden behind the clouds.

When they finished their treats, Tetsuro walked Yumeko home and made off with a sweet kiss upon his cheek.

He walked home in a dreamlike daze.

The weekend had continued on plainly, minus Tetsuro's good morning texts, but the pair were both preoccupied nonetheless for the rest of the weekend; the following Monday things were back to normal and the routine for the week settled in.  
Yumeko made herself something to eat, her mother was already gone for work, and her father was still burning the midnight oil in his office. He was a writer and a very busy man. He often spent his time between home and his office, where he worked dutifully with a publishing agency.

Yumeko brought in a steaming cup of tea and a muffin, from a batch she baked the previous day. She kissed her father's cheek and hugged him tight before leaving for school.

The air was crisp and a bit chilly this morning, but the walk to school was quiet and pleasant. In her hands she carried the rest of the muffins she baked, keeping to her word to 'think of the team' whenever she could.

When she made it to the gym, she found the boys already in the full swing of their practice. So, she decided not to bother them and snuck in unnoticed and placed the muffins on a bench near their water bottles. Atop, a small handwritten note.

She left without any hindrance and made her way to her empty classroom. She did this often to catch up on some reading or to study a bit more if she knew there was a test that day, but today she took the time to write a cute thank you note to Tetsuro. It dawned on her later on after he dropped her off that she hadn't officially thanked him for such a wonderful time.

She really did enjoy the day with him, even if he didn't, or thought she was boring. After she signed the bottom of the page, she sealed it in an envelope and made her way downstairs to his shoe locker, and slipped it inside.

The halls were still empty, but a few people had started to show up, peppering the courtyard in front of the school with odd amounts of groups here and there.

By the time she made it back upstairs to her classroom, the teacher was setting their things down at their desk and smiled at her when she walked in.

Yumeko sat back down at her desk and silently read; the sound of chalk on the board soothing her into a rhythm and before she knew it, the bell chimed out and students filed in.

Class was hard to focus on, despite Yumeko's upbeat morning and positive attitude. The words were starting to meld together in her ears, and thankfully the teacher hadn't noticed her lack of attention. She lifted her eyes to the board and wrote down what she needed to before tuning out again and doodling in the corner of the page. Lessons were like this until lunchtime came around and Yumeko could escape the stuffy classroom and take her lunch outside.

She made her way down with her lunch and stepped outside and took in the fresh air.

Other students were posted at picnic tables and some were on the grass under a tree.

Yumeko found a spot under a shady tree and got comfortable against the tree trunk.

A familiar blonde came over with a lunch box as well, "I thought I'd find you out here," he smiled and sat down across from her. "Kuroo won't shut up about your date," he teased, plopping food into his mouth.

Yumeko finished chewing and shot him a funny look, "then I guess I don't need to fill you in," she laughed.

Kenma shook his head and continued eating, "Not that I'm not interested, but I'm pretty sure he told me everything," he rolled his eyes playfully. "I'm glad you had a good time though," he added.

Another look from Yumeko. "How did you know? It could have been the worst date ever, for all you know,"

Kenma gave her a knowing glare, "it's all over your face," he chided, setting his lunch down to sip his water.

Yumeko's face flushed. "Well, it was a nice date," was all she said, shoveling more food into her mouth.

"So, do you like him?" He asked next, finishing off his food.

Yumeko shrugged and swallowed, "I mean, he's nice and definitely cute, but I don't know yet. We only just met last week," she also finished her food and gulped down her own water.

Kenma pulled out his PSP and laid down on his back, leaving Yumeko to read her BL novel.

Later that evening, Kenma was leaving the school grounds with Yumeko at his side. They had just made it past the gates when Tetsuro caught up to them, "Yumeko, thank you for the note," he smiled and fell into step with them as they began walking again.

Once again, Yumeko was walking in between the boys. "Oh, it's no problem. I felt bad for not saying thank you sooner, I really enjoyed myself," she smiled up at him and their eyes met briefly.

They averted their eyes and continued walking, silence falling over them for a while until Yumeko broke it.

"I need to stop here," she pointed to the bookstore, halting in her steps, "I need to get a few things, you guys can keep going if you'd like," she rummaged through her bag for her wallet.

Kenma turned and shook his head, "we'll wait for you," Tetsuro nodded in agreement.

Yumeko smiled meekly, then went inside the store.

As usual, she picked up a copy of the next volume to one of her favorite BL novels at the moment. She also picked up a few other volumes from other genres and went to the register to purchase them.

Once she paid, she left the store with her bag and the trio began walking again.

"What did you get? If you don't mind me asking," Tetsuro asked, looking in her direction.

Kenma knew all too well what she had purchased and kept his mouth shut.

Yumeko bit her lip nervously and held the bag a little tighter in her hand. "Just a few new manga volumes," she answered, hoping he wouldn't ask which ones.

"That's cool, which ones are you following right now? I kind of follow along with manga," he reached for the bag, "mind if I see which ones you're into? Maybe we have similar taste," he smiled.

Yumeko instinctively pulled her arm back, "Ah, I um, would rather you didn't look," she tried to reason.

"I'm sure what you're into isn't that bad, come on," he teased, taking a step forward, his hand grasping the handles of the bag.

Yumeko knew it was a lame excuse, but she didn't have any other reason to deny him without sounding completely childish or foolish. Her mind flipped into a panic; mentally, she was backed into a corner and saw no way out. She couldn't bear to think of what he may conclude upon finding out her guilty pleasure.

She pulled her arm back again, only now, she tripped backward over her own feet and tugged the paper bag along with her; its contents spilling all over the floor.

Embarrassed, she dove for the books as soon as she could, but Tetsuro's eyes already seen them.

He hadn't said anything, just stared at them.

Yumeko's face boiled over in a brilliant shade of red; she quickly regained her composure and scooped them up in a hurry and took off running. She didn't stop until she made it home.

Once in the safety of her bedroom, she placed the books down on her desk, her face paling when she realized she was missing one.

The rest of the week went by with Yumeko avoiding Tetsuro at all costs. She still visited the volleyball team on occasion but made sure to be long gone before he could get a chance to even see her.

Kenma did his best to ease her discomfort though; reassuring her that it wasn't that big of a deal and that Kuroo wasn't the type to judge. She couldn't face him. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever.

Every time she saw him, all she could think about was his reaction. It was driving her mad. She sat alone behind the school eating her lunch, once again going over the scenario in her head over and over.

She thought back to their date; which made it much worse.

"How could I even look him in the eyes after all that?" She whined aloud, burying her face in her hands.

"Just look up," came a husky purr from before her.

Every inch of her being froze up like ice.

_'No no no no no no! Why now!'_

Slowly, she lifted her head but kept her eyes fixed on the grass beside her.

"Yumeko, can we talk?" He asked quietly.

She bit her lip, wondering if she could manage to escape.

Tetsuro backed up a little and offered her his hand.

She took it hesitantly and he pulled her to her feet. Still, she refused to look up.

"You know, it's disrespectful to avoid your elder's gaze," he teased.

Yumeko slowly raised her eyes and met his.

Big mistake.

They were full of amusement.

Great, he was here to poke fun.

Her heart was pounding so hard against her chest, she was sure he could hear it.

"Yumeko, I just wanted to let you know that I'm not here to judge you or anything. I respect that not everybody is the same, especially when it comes to the things they like," he paused and took a step closer, leaning down to her ear, "but, I did tell you that we might have similar tastes,"

Her face filled with a look of bewilderment, "what do you mean?" She questioned, completely oblivious.

"Well, every time I tried to return this to you, you disappeared. So, I took it upon myself to read the book you left behind," he pulled back a little but was still very close.

"I may not be interested in men myself, but I must say, some of the things this fictional couple got into was... interesting," he smirked and pulled the book from his bag. "I especially liked this part," he flipped through the pages and held it open for Yumeko to see.

Her face lit up once again, resembling a tomato.

She reached for the book, but Tetsuro pulled his arm back and held it above his head. "I will give it back when you tell me more about your interest in these kinds of novels," he smiled, making Yumeko's heart skip a beat.

She huffed and made a pass for the book once again, only to be taunted as it hung well over her head.

"Tetsuro, please," she whined, "I don't want to talk about my interest in BL novels, especially with you," she stood on her tippy toes and tried to jump for the book. Tetsuro sighed and bit his lip.

"Why not? We're friends aren't we?" He cooed.

Yumeko groaned and rolled her eyes, "yes, but it's not something I talk about with my friends," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Pleeease?" He insisted, giving her the puppy dog eyes and a pout for extra measure.

"I could just buy another copy and forget this ever happened," she grumbled.

Tetsuro didn't like that answer.

He mirrored her annoyance, "that's not fair,"

"Neither is blackmail," she quipped.

He put the book back in his bag and shrugged, "I had to at least try and get a response from you," he leaned against the wall of the building and looked up at the sky.

"Why are you so dead set on finding out why I like them anyway?" She asked.

Tetsuro met her gaze and bit his lip, releasing it to respond, "Well, after I read it, I couldn't figure out why anyone would read it in the first place," he sighed, "then, after another read through, I kind of had an idea, but I wanted to know why you personally liked it,"

Yumeko sat back down in the grass and contemplated telling him.

"If I tell you, I'm afraid it'll mess things up," she fumbled with her wording, unsure of how to convey her point without giving too much away.

"What do you mean?" He sat down beside her, looking at her questioningly.

"Well, um...I don't want you to see me any differently..." she fiddled with the hem of her shirt nervously.

Tetsuro noticed the embarrassment on her cheeks and decided to poke a little more, "Is it perhaps because you've fallen for my charm already, Yu-me-ko-chan?~" he chuckled.

The look on her face told him enough to know he was in the ballpark.

"Thank you Yumeko, you've already answered my questions~" he teased.

Yumeko swallowed her pride for a moment and clamped her eyes shut at his realization, then opened them to look into his eyes, "You're the first boy to even look my way, besides Kenma and I really enjoyed our date, so yes, I like you enough to not want to ruin whatever relationship we have!" She blurted out, her face becoming red once more.

Tetsuro couldn't wipe the grin off his face; that is until Yumko darted off again.

It was his turn to huff in frustration.

"Why am I so stupid?" he grunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I don't know if I like the center format better or the left side aligned. Let me know which one is better, or easier to read. I upload from my laptop, so if you're a mobile user, let me know how it looks there too.


End file.
